grandprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Heart
Imai Karen ''(カレン今井Eemayii Karin)'' '(dubbed '''Karen Irine '''in the English dub) is a fifth-grade student at Utau Academy and is best friends with Sabrina. Karen isn't as out-going as Sabrina and spends most of her time reading in the Library and has her own book club. Voiced by: Yui Kumuro(a bit high pitched)(Japanese). Her alter ego is the Cure of Curiosity, Cure Heart(キュアハート''kyua Hāto) Normal Life Karen is very smart at school and is often teased because of it. Sabrina always tells them to back off and makes Karen worried that she maybe always relying on Sabrina for help. When Sabrina isn't around, she rarely talks to anyone since she is very shy. Karen always laughs and talks when she is with Sabrina since she is the only one who isn't a brainiac who is nice to her. Karen loves to Read any type of books and dreams of writing her own. Karen also spends time writing poems which Sabrina always takes time reading them. Karen is the sweet one of the duo. She isn’t as outgoing as Sabrina. She always visits the school library to read. History Early Life Karen and Sabrina were best friends ever since they were 3 years old. Karen had a normal life reading books everyday. Becoming Cure Heart While picking out books, Karen found a mysterious object between some books. She picked it up and out came an elephant like creature named '''Sharp. Karen was told that only the ones that were meant to be precures will be able to see the object which was the Emotion compact. Karen was really confused on what he was saying and then was told to look for her friend Sabrina since he sensed that she found one too. When Karen arrived, she found Sabrina in front of a vampire boy named Blood. Karen and Sabrina was told to transformed. They both transformed and Karen became Cure Heart. Passion for Reading Karen is part of her own book club with two of her other friends who also enjoyed reading. They often discussed about the book they were reading. Karen and the others seemed to enjoy Manga the best and always tried to draw their favorite characters(which they weren't very good at). Karen loves to write poems which her friends and Sabrina enjoy to read. Karen dreams of writing her own books some day. Cure Heart "The Light of Curiosity, Cure Heart!" 心を光は、ハートキュア "Kokoro o hikari wa, Kyua hāto" Cure Heart is the alter ego of Imai Karen after transforming into Pretty Cure. She does it by using her Emotion Compact along with her mascot, Sharp. During transformation, her normally dark brown pigtails turns into a light brown side ponytail and becomes knee-length. Cure Heart and Cure Star can preform an attack together called Miracle Blast, though with the Heart Wand, she can preform Heart Tornado, an individual purification attack. With Cure Star and Radiant Evanescence, she can perform Maximum Evaporation. This attack can be used with the combination of the Polluns, and the Sound Ocarina. Karen transforms with Sharp. Relationships Isamasu Sabrina was her childhood friend and they hang out with each other all the time. They both solve each other's problems and support them when ever they need it. When they both became Pretty Cure, The two were inseparatable. Sharp and Karen rarely communicate with each other since he has a cold personality. The only time they can converse with each other is when they are with Sabrina and Alto. Kanjo Hime and Karen are very similar since they rarely speak in public except Karen speaks a little and Hime doesn't at all. The two seem to be together the most. Etymology カレン(Karen)- The term Karen(カレン) means Pure, which can come from "Pure Heart" which would fit Karen's alter ego, Cure Heart 今井(Imai)- The term Imai(今井) means ''Cool, ''which would fit Karen's calm personality. Trivia *Karen's alter ego, Cure Heart, who is the Cure of Curiosity comes from Karen's love of reading. *Karen can possibly be interested in art since she enjoys drawing her favorite characters from Manga Gallery Secondary Cure Heart.png|First image of Cure Heart Purifanstar Karen.png|Headshot of Karen in her school uniform Karen's drawing.png|Karen's drawing Category:Characters